


Resolution

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester never broke a New Year’s resolution.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "resolutions" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

John Winchester never broke a New Year's resolution. When he was sixteen, his resolution was to get a decent car and take good care of it. When he was in the Marines, waiting for his next suicide mission, his resolution was not to die before he saw Mary again. When he was waiting for their first to be born, with Mary's belly out to here, he resolved to stop smoking. When Mary died in flames, pinned to the ceiling, he resolved to kill the thing that had taken her from him. And he'd never broken a New Years' resolution yet.


End file.
